


Let's get back to work

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, The Maze Runner AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提姆视角，战斗不休的蝙蝠家族和他们的信仰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get back to work

有时候他觉得迪克才是他们中间最可怕的那一个。不是 **该** **-** **死-** **的** 蝙蝠侠，不是战无不胜的卡珊德拉，或是那个试管里孵出的拥有完全免疫和最强基因的臭小子。而是迪克。迪克·格雷森。他依然记得他遇到迪克的那一天，那是第一次有人从空地外的迷宫里走进他们的营地——从插在地面上的简易日晷判断，正午才过去不到一个小时，而密集的，连续的脚步声突然出现在他们耳边，在四面高墙上撞出厚重的回响。有人从迷宫中回来了——走在最前面的是康，他们的跑者——而康的后面则一些陌生的，他们从未见过的人。

所有的男孩站起身来，朝着墙壁间开启的狭缝望去。他们丢下了手中的石斧，木柴和水桶。他们因劳作和暴晒而粗糙的手指在身侧攥成拳头。他们如同一群被惊扰的狐獴般悄无声息地站立在自己的窝边，等候着剧变的发生。

那是他第一次见到沃利，唐娜，罗伊，科丽安德尔，维克托和加菲。那是他第一次见到迪克。

“你们是谁？”他问道，皱紧眉头，朝着康纳身后的年轻男人送去警惕的一瞥。他下意识地站在了所有男孩前面。他是那个该照顾好所有人的领导者，他需要确保他们没有陷入新的危险之中。

“我们是少年泰坦，提姆。”那个男人微笑起来，“你们自由了。”男人浅蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着他们头顶一成不变的天空，浮云倒映在他眼中，变成了不可思议的奇异模样，就在那一瞬间他突然意识到自己并不属于这个困于巨大的，该死的机械迷宫。他突然想起了很多事情，他想起了他第一次去看马戏表演的时候，他是如何为那个飞人男孩着了迷。他想起他吃过的第一个冰淇淋，他想起了老爸的钓鱼竿，他想起了在他来到这里之前的那个提姆。他意识到他可以飞翔，只要他张开双臂。

他们跟随少年泰坦离开了困住他们长达一年的迷宫。但外面的世界并没有比迷宫内好上多少。太阳闪焰几乎让整个地球陷入了焦灼的地狱，从军方流出闪焰症病毒则将世界人口缩减成了原先的十分之一，或者更少。城市荒芜，高楼倾塌，人们躲避在废弃的地下室中，躲避着黑暗，躲避着日光，躲避着灾难，躲避自己的同类。行动迅速，尖叫不休的活死人蛰伏在暗处，等待着在猎物闯入时撕碎它的喉咙。刺客联盟在全世界范围内追捕对病毒免疫的年轻人，试图通过他们获取足以控制整个世界的病毒抗体。而蝙蝠侠则联合了更多愿意挺身而出的人，他们突袭迷宫，救出幸存者，和拉斯·奥古的野心计划对抗。他们帮助任何想逃离这一切的人进入隔离区中。他们凭借自愿献出血液的年轻人所制造出血清为刚被病毒感染的人提供治疗。

他们戴上面具，遮掩身份，以免被政府和刺客联盟通缉。他们躲藏在废墟之中，靠难以下咽的植物块茎和地下水生存。他们在地下岩洞中建立基地，和蝙蝠生活在一起。

他们拯救了几百个，几千个像他一样的人。但是他们也失去了更多人。奥古家族和政府军队达成了协议，他们开始节节败退，朝着更荒僻的地方迁移。尽管他们日夜不停地制造血清，隔离区却依然在不断缩小。并不是所有的战士都对病毒免疫，血清也不可能拯救所有人。

他听说了杰森的事情。那个勇敢却鲁莽的年轻人在恢复记忆后独身一人前往焦土区，试图从敌人手中拯救自己的母亲。他再没有回来。蝙蝠侠从没有向任何人谈论过杰森的死。但他听说那是在一个仓库里，他们遇到了感染病毒的活死人。杰森一心只想救自己不曾谋面的母亲，那个女人却和敌人达成了协议，只要她将杰森完好无损地交给实验室，她便能毫无障碍地进入隔离区安稳地过完下半辈子。

他们两个都没有活下来。在被活死人包围的最后一刹那，杰森按下了炸弹的按钮，他们死在了一起。

迪克很少提起杰森，但是他偶尔能从男人过度的保护和强迫症般的自我驱使中得出答案。有很长的一段时间他们一同驻扎在哥谭和布鲁德海文隔离区附近。很难相信这两个世界上最糟糕，最黑暗的双生姐妹竟然在这场灾难中成为了世界上仅剩的几个安全港之二。“我不是杰森。”他曾这样告诉过迪克，当迪克为了替他挡下那颗子弹而差点被打断一条手臂的时候——如果不是蝙蝠侠及时地撞开了枪手，让那颗子弹只是擦伤了他的肩膀。“你不需要为我挡下一切。我比他更谨慎——我知道自己的极限，并且我不会随便越过那条线。”他深吸了一口气，替难得沉默不语的年轻男人又裹上一圈绷带，“我不需要你将这认为是某种 **赎罪** 。”

他们头顶的夜空像是深蓝色的绒布，而过多的鲜血和沙尘让它变得肮脏不堪。

“我知道你不是他。”迪克低声回答，在活死人的惨叫声中重复道，“ **我们都不是他。** ”

迪克依然在他们每次共同执行任务时自我强迫般地保护着他。即使他已经不再是那个刚从迷宫中走出的，对整个世界一无所知的男孩了。即使他已经成为了少年泰坦的新领袖，成为了令拉斯·奥古另眼相看的战士，成为了蝙蝠侠最得力的助手。然而无论如何，只要他身后出现危险，只要他遇到任何困境，迪克依然会不顾一切地冲上前来，将他护在身后。

这些年里他们失去了很多人。史蒂芬妮在被病毒感染的第二天在病床上停止了呼吸，莱斯利医生也没能救活她。康也牺牲了。还有他的父亲。他们失去了尚保罗。芭芭拉再也不能站起来。这些年里他们改变了很多。卡珊德拉亲手杀死了她被病毒感染的父母，芭芭拉对他们的战斗产生了动摇，她带领她的猛禽小队离开了隔离区。迪克失去的东西也许比他们任何人都多——布鲁德海文彻底失守，被病毒攻陷，所有幸存者不得不撤离隔离区，逃往哥谭。布鲁德海文，夜翼的城市，成为了一座死城。

一个新的反叛者出现在哥谭。这是一个行事乖张的家伙，他拒绝服从蝙蝠侠的规则。并试图从蝙蝠侠手中抢夺过隔离区和血清的控制权。那个戴着红色头盔，手持双枪的神秘战士了解他们每一个人的弱点，知晓他们的每一处安全屋。在不久后的战斗中红头罩终于揭露出了自己的真实身份——他是杰森。他并没有死在仓库爆炸中。刺客联盟带走了他，重置了他的记忆。摘下头盔后，他脖颈后的烙印证明了这一点。

被洗脑后的杰森认为唯有打败蝙蝠侠，抢走所有的免疫体并摧毁哥谭的隔离区才能拯救更多的人。他成为了刺客联盟的爪牙，而他们却无能为力。他和迪克都遭到过杰森袭击，曾经的男孩长成了高大的男人，同时也变得陌生。他无法看透那对深蓝色的眼睛背后隐藏着怎样的疯狂和执著。杰森入侵少年泰坦的基地把他狠狠地揍了一顿。同时他听说杰森向迪克提出了邀请，希望能够与他联手，但很快杰森便因为出言挑战迪克对于布鲁斯的忠诚而被视作了敌人。他们从没有一次好好地坐下来谈过——这只是一个比喻，对他们来说，大部分时候躺在废墟中的地面上暂时合一会儿眼就算是最好的休息了。

在这场战争中没有胜败，他们只能战斗，或者屈服。

塔利亚利用布鲁斯的基因为刺客刺客联盟培育出了完美的接班人，拥有完全免疫和最强基因的人类。而那个臭小子在第一次见面的时候就打断了他的锁骨。塔利亚希望在自己父亲的暴政之外与布鲁斯寻求某种联盟，但男人态度强硬地表明了拒绝。

布鲁斯变得日益沉默，仿佛将自我封锁在了密不透风的迷宫之中。

就在那一年，他们暂时地离开了哥谭。布鲁斯，迪克和他。他们驱车离开了被残垣断壁环绕的家乡，向着广漠的焦土区驶去。他们一直向前，日夜不休。他们穿越了无数被遗弃的城市，他们找到了另外的隔离区，他们见到了所有依然在战斗和反抗的人。他们用那一年环游了世界。在旅行开始前，他们每个人被心魔缠绕，身心俱疲。这趟旅行逐渐让他们回忆起了自己战斗的初衷。肩上的沉重开始卸去，脚步变得轻快，他们已经准备好了重新开始。

最后，布鲁斯带他们来到了一座被废弃的迷宫前，年长的男人命令他们在迷宫外等待，接着只身一人进入了迷宫。

他们等了四十九天。有时候他觉得布鲁斯已经疯了。在最开始的时候，在病毒开始摧毁他的城市的时候。他不知道布鲁斯在最初的那段时间里究竟经历过什么。他询问过迪克，但迪克无法理解他的担忧。迪克无法看到他所看到的东西——迪克从没有对布鲁斯产生过怀疑。他不是在提出反对意见，他只是担心布鲁斯始终只是一个凡人，而这一切——这些痛苦，绝望和无休止的战斗，终有一天会将一个凡人折磨崩塌。

“我们该继续等下去吗？”第三十天的时候他问道，夜间气温已经变得极低，他们穿着他们能找到的最厚实的衣服，却还是在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。布鲁斯甚至没有带血清，也没有带任何保暖的衣物。如果他遇上了毒兽怎么办？他该怎么度过夜晚？他甚至没有粮食也没有水。他见识过迷宫的可怕，他并不是一个悲观主义者，但他不相信任何人能在这样的条件下在迷宫中存活超过一个月——即使那是该死的蝙蝠侠。

“知道吗，第一次见到蝙蝠侠的时候，我甚至没有穿长裤。我想我从没有告诉过你。”迪克说，他的声音几乎被淹没在牙齿打架的哆嗦声中，“我只穿着一条绿色的，可怕的小短裤。那是我被从马戏团里抓走的时候穿着的东西。而那个黑色的大家伙就这样从天而降，把我从那群带着口罩，拿着针管的可怕家伙手里救了出来。”迪克朝他笑了一下，“我想我是他拯救的第一个孩子。”

“我知道。”提姆吸了吸鼻子，他疑心自己的鼻孔已经冻在一起了，“你是那个特别的。”

“这不是我想说的，提姆。”迪克用戴着厚手套的手拍了一下他的后脑，就像很多年前一样，就像他还是那个十五岁的小男孩一样，“我想说的是，你得相信他。”男人浅蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着他们头顶一成不变的天空，星辰倒映在他眼中，变成了不可思议的奇异模样，“因为他是蝙蝠侠。因为如果你甚至没办法相信蝙蝠侠，那么你在为什么战斗？”

他张了张嘴，却没有说出话来。也许迪克在为了布鲁斯战斗，也许布鲁斯从始至终都是迪克的信仰。也许迪克愿意相信，愿意依然对这个世界和他们的战斗抱有希望。但他不是迪克。

有时候他觉得迪克才是他们中间最可怕的那一个。因为迪克仍然抱有希望。而他知道希望有多么可怕。它可以杀死一个人，比任何病毒和子弹都快。它也可以拯救一个人，比任何血清都更有效。

四十九天后，布鲁斯从迷宫后走了出来，而迪克大步向前走了上去，搀扶起那个和四十九天前相比更加消瘦而苍白的男人，接着微笑起来。那笑容就像他第一次见到迪克的时候一样。

黄沙在他们头顶漂浮，风凄厉地呜咽着，天空像是一面脏兮兮的毛玻璃。

“好了。”迪克说，“让我们回去战斗吧。”

他们回到了哥谭。最开始一切都在朝着好的方向发展。他们联结了附近的城市，让更多人加入了他们的反抗行列。隔离区在扩大，他们开始研制人工生产的抗体酶。但是没过多久，最糟的事情发生了——布鲁斯失踪了。他们寻找了任何可能的地方，他们质问了所有的中立派和投机者，他们在下水道中探访每一处可能藏匿的地点。他们甚至试图闯进敌人的实验室中寻找蝙蝠侠的下落。但他们一无所获。他们失去了蝙蝠侠。

杰森穿上了蝙蝠制服，试图仿冒他们的领袖，而他怒不可遏，认为这是最沉重的背叛。他们在布满涂鸦的下水道中追逐对战，杰森几乎杀了他，直到迪克出现并夺过了那件黑色的披风。

哥谭有了新的蝙蝠侠。他从未想过有一天达米安会进入他们的行列，但迪克让这一切成为了可能。他们从未放弃过搜寻布鲁斯，从未有一天。

_如果你甚至没办法相信蝙蝠侠，那么你在为什么战斗？_

他们依然在战斗。他们依然拥有希望。

史史蒂芬妮揭开了自己假死的秘密，回到了他们身边。芭芭拉也回到哥谭帮助他们维系隔离区的安危。杰森依然和他们对着干，但男人的记忆在缓慢地恢复，他能在他们每次交手时看出这一点。依然只有迪克一个人能管教得了达米安——准确地说，是能 **忍受** 得了——而在那个臭小子公开拒绝了他母亲开出的条件并且在被操控时依然坚持维护迪克之后，所有人都决定开始接纳他——毕竟，他们没有理由拒绝一份取之不尽的抗体资源。

他们等待了整整一年。在这一年里他们逐渐将寻找到的线索拼凑成完整，终于找到了布鲁斯的去向。

当布鲁斯从那扇沉重的大门后走出的那一天，他们站在门外，迪克，杰森，达米安，史蒂芬妮，卡珊德拉，芭芭拉，海伦娜，卡塔娜，整个局外人，整个少年泰坦，他们所有人。他们等待着他们的领袖重新回到他们身边。那一瞬间他想起了那座迷宫，那四十九天的等待。

迪克走上前去，搀扶起和一年前相比并没有什么区别的男人，微笑起来。

“好了。”迪克说，“让我们回去战斗吧。”


End file.
